


Blaine's Beautiful Bubble Butt and Kurt's Very Large Tool

by Leydhawk



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barely underage Blaine, Exhibitionism, GleeBlast 2016, International Fanworks Day 2016, Klaine, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Size Kink, Voyeurism, total smut, with lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Klaine. PWP of a video Klaine made for themselves which Brittany got ahold of and tried to post online. For the good of the world. Posted in honor of International Fanworks Day 2016, and my contribution to Gleeblast 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine's Beautiful Bubble Butt and Kurt's Very Large Tool

**Author's Note:**

> Dramatic license taken that when a video is uploading, it has to play in real time.

_"Thank you viewers for tuning in for the most important Fondue for Two I have ever made. Lord Tubbington's voyeurism has become epidemic, but there's a brighter side to it. He recently brought me a video of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel having sex. The combination of Blaine's beautiful bubble butt and Kurt's very large tool (and by tool I mean penis) made a video so incredibly affecting I think it can cause an outbreak of world peace. And I'm normally against outbreaks because the penicillin shots really hurt, but this would be an outbreak of a good kind. I know everyone already knows about Blaine's beautiful bubble butt because he can't hide it in those crazy bright colored jeans he wears, but I think people will be surprised by the incredible size of Kurt's very large tool because he also always wears super tight jeans, but then, maybe that was to contain his enormous--"_

_The door to Brittany's bedroom burst open._

_"Brittany! I want that thumb drive back! That is private, just for Blaine and me! Ohmygod are you posting a Fondue for Two? Turn that off! You cannot post our private video, Brit! It's wrong; it's so wrong!" Kurt stalked into the room, his scarf whipping out behind him with the speed of his passing._

_Brittany stood and backed up toward her open laptop. "You can't stop this, Kurt Hummel! The world has to see Blaine's beautiful bubble butt and your very large tool!" And she whirled and clicked the 'upload' button._

_"No! Brittany! How could you?!"_

_"World peace, Kurt! It's worth any price."_

_The video played:_

"Are you sure that angle is right?" Blaine asks. Kurt double checks with a swift glance in the mirror they've set up and then at the image on his laptop. He smiles.

"It's perfect. Are you ready for this?" Kurt's voice is soft and loving. Blaine visibly relaxes. He nods. Kurt starts some music and then turns at a three-quarter angle to the camera and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh god, Kurt," Blaine sighs. Kurt's smile at him is flirtatious. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Open your shirt, honey," Kurt says. Blaine tugs at his bow tie, unknotting it but leaving it under the collar of his plaid, short-sleeved button down. He goes to work on the buttons, his eyes watching Kurt's fingers as they finish unbuttoning his silky gray shirt. Kurt's moves are elegant as he lifts his hands and unfastens the buttons at his wrists. The fabric shimmers in the soft lighting as Kurt untucks it and leaves it hanging as he approaches where Blaine sits on the end of the bed.

Placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's forehead, Kurt slides the seated boy's shirt off his shoulders revealing the white tank style undershirt he's wearing. Blaine reaches up and pushes Kurt's shirt off as well, and the fabric flutters as it slips down the slender boy's body and out of frame. A dark t-shirt hugs his torso and biceps, accentuating the paleness of his skin. The boys take a moment and stare at each other.

Blaine reaches for Kurt's hips. "Oh Kurt, come here," he says, pulling him closer. Kurt bends and kisses him, the camera catching only a partial profile of their faces and mouths. The color on Kurt's cheeks is high, but the blissful expression on Blaine's face draws the eye. They part, and Blaine runs his hands up under Kurt's t-shirt. Collectively, they strip it from him, then do the same with Blaine's wifebeater.

Kurt's upper body is all lines and edges, the muscles sharply defined, wrapping his bones. Blaine's still got the softer curves of remaining baby fat, but his darker complexion lends him more visible body hair and he looks just as masculine as the slim Kurt.

Hands explore bodies and they kiss more deeply, the slight gasp or vocalization sounding when fingers graze nipples or other sensitive spots. When Blaine's fingers tangle in Kurt's underarm hair and tug, Kurt breaks away, his neck arching as his head falls back and he gives a short cry. Blaine buries his face there, licking and nibbling, wringing moans and exclamations from Kurt and making his legs wobble until his knees press forward against Blaine's and the seated boy opens for him and Kurt comes to rest with his lower body supported by the bed and Blaine's calves.

When Blaine finally emerges from Kurt's underarm, he smiles brightly, adoringly, up at the tall boy. Kurt is gulping air and takes a moment before he looks down at Blaine. His return smile is more tremulous but just as loving. He cups Blaine's face and kisses him with a long, soft press of his lips.

As he breaks off the kiss, Kurt steps back and drops his hands to Blaine's waist, tugging him to his feet, then sliding his fingers to Blaine's belt. After unfastening belt, button, and zipper, Kurt's hands return to Blaine's sides and slip under the red denim and back to the fleshy curve of his boyfriend's butt. Kurt turns them both as he kneads for a minute, then pushes the cloth down Blaine's thighs, leaving the shorter boy's sumptuous ass fully exposed to the camera as Kurt pulls the fabric down muscular thighs and apparently off completely.

Immediately, Kurt is back up, wrapping Blaine in his arms. He puts his chin on Blaine's shoulder and checks the angle before he palms the beautiful mounds and digs his fingers in, massaging and manipulating to show off the glory of Blaine's beautiful bubble butt. Blaine moans and his glutes tighten as he thrusts against Kurt. The slim boy's long fingers spread Blaine's cheeks lewdly, and the boys roll their hips together, making wordless sounds of pleasure. Kurt's eyes are narrowed but it's obvious he's looking at Blaine's ass in the mirror.

"Blaine... So beautiful..." Kurt murmurs. Blaine takes a loud, shuddering breath and shuffles back a step, his hands disappearing between their bodies. In moments, they're pressed tight together again, and Blaine's muscles ripple as he ruts, Kurt's fingers digging white marks into the near literal hemispheres of his partner's butt. "Fuck..." Kurt sighs. He's no longer watching; instead his eyes are squeezed tightly shut as they hump each other.

"Kurt... Kurt..." Blaine says breathlessly. His voice pitches higher, growing almost frantic as his torso undulates faster. Kurt's right hand disappears, then returns, and his eyes open wide as he watches his own fingers, shining wetly, reaching toward the core of Blaine. Kurt pulls Blaine's cheek widely away from center with his left hand as he bullseyes Blaine's anus with his right middle finger, sinking in to the second knuckle. The impalement makes Blaine jerk once and freeze as if immobilized. Then shivers cascade through his muscles as Kurt drags the finger out then slides it back in. Blaine makes a choking sound.

"Oh, Blaine... You look amazing..." Kurt whispers, kissing his lover's neck, eyes still trained on the view as he slowly fingers him. Blaine cries out when Kurt's index finger joins the other, and they both stop moving, a statuesque, sensuous tableau.

The video continues like that, the pleasure the boys give each other shifting between them like a tide.

Blaine sits on the end of the bed again, turning them to profile for the camera once more. He peels Kurt's patterned jeans off, bending forward so his head is out of frame to strip his boyfriend completely, and the taller boy's proud erection bounces against his stomach, extending above his navel. Blaine's face lights up like a kid at Christmas when he returns to sitting up and his eyes zero on the cock in front of him. He licks his lips as if he's seeing a mouthwatering meal. Kurt's hand strokes his face and Blaine looks up. The childlike excitement changes to a much more adult grin, and it's suddenly Kurt's turn to sound too young as he giggles. Then Blaine's hands come up to touch Kurt and the entire scene reveals its pure, pornographic nature.

As if to display the impressive length in his hands, Blaine wraps both fists stacked one above the other and begins licking the still exposed head of Kurt's cock. Both boys moan, and Kurt's legs tremble until he steadies himself with his knees against the bed and one hand on Blaine's shoulder and the other atop his head. Even in the throes of passion, Kurt seems to remain aware of the camera and doesn't block the visual of what Blaine is doing as the dark haired boy drags his full lips all over the crown and laps eagerly at the slit.

"Kurt, mmm... Taste so good..." Blaine mumbles against the spongy flesh, then opens his mouth and envelopes the whole head and sucks, his cheeks hollowing. Kurt's head drops back and he gives a high pitched cry of Blaine's name. They both pause again like a snapshot.

Shifting up so Kurt is kneeling on the bed, Blaine backs up on all fours, then drops to his elbows and starts enveloping Kurt's erection in his mouth. Arching his neck for a better angle, Blaine keeps going and going, pausing for several long moments with his nose buried in the short auburn curls of Kurt's pubes, then he pulls back, only to repeat the feat of deep-throating the entirety of Kurt's cock.

"You are such a-- _oh_ \--show off... _Ngh_. Oh fuck. Oh yeah," Kurt moans in a breathy voice. " _Blaine_..." He turns his head slightly so he can see them in the mirror and tremors wrack him as he watches as Blaine's throat moves each time he takes Kurt in.

Kurt taps Blaine's shoulder sharply two times, and after another moment, Blaine slowly pulls off and looks up at Kurt. The slim boy is trembling like a racehorse, and Blaine immediately straightens up onto his knees and enfolds Kurt in his arms. Kurt buries his face in Blaine's neck, away from the camera, breathing heavily. Blaine's hands slide up and down Kurt's back, and eventually the tension eases from the wiry muscles and Kurt relaxes.

Without discussion, they lay down, Kurt spooned behind Blaine, both facing the camera. Kurt's hand reaches for Blaine's cock and starts stroking. He looks over Blaine's shoulder at the mirror, where Blaine's eyes are also focused. Blaine shifts, reaching back between them for a long moment and raising his top leg, arranging Kurt's cock between his thighs before he lowers his leg back down. Kurt moves and Blaine's balls push forward, the lube Blaine applied shining wet as Kurt's cock nudges into view, then retreats. Blaine smiles and bites his lip as Kurt develops a rhythm with his hand gliding up and down Blaine's cock and his hips bumping forward. Soon, Blaine's eyes close and he seems to lose himself in the sensations.

"I can't wait to watch this with you, sweetheart. You're so gorgeous. We're going to enjoy this video for the rest of our lives. Oh, yes... Our little secret, Blaine. No one else gets to see your face like this. I'm the only one who ever gets to touch your cock and fuck your ass, baby. You're mine..."

Blaine moans. "Yes, Kurt, yours, oh...yours forever... Oh god! I'm-oh, Kurt... I'm close--"

Kurt stops moving but keeps his hand on Blaine. They lay still for a minute, then another, and then an invisible awareness passes between them. Wordlessly, Kurt lets go of Blaine and moves, shifting to his knees while Blaine rolls onto his back. Kurt slicks more lube onto himself and Blaine takes ahold of the backs of his thighs and he folds up and out, his knees nearly bracketing his shoulders. Kurt rubs the head of his cock up and down across Blaine's hole until the younger boy is begging.

"Kurt! Please... Oh god, please, Kurt... Need you..."

"What do you need, baby?" Kurt's voice is smooth and velvety, a contrast to the pleading whine in Blaine's.

"You! Inside me, Kurt, please, now, please, give it to me... Need to feel you..."

Kurt stops teasing and starts to sink into Blaine. The slender boy's expression is agonized ecstasy, his eyes closed, mouth slack.

"Fill me up, Kurt, inside me, yes, god, please oh-Kurt, yes, love you... Feel you everywhere... Fill... Oh..." Blaine babbles as Kurt slides forward slowly, holding his lover's hips, then, as he comes to rest fully encapsulated, running his palms down to cup and lift the perfect curve of Blaine's ass. He pauses, then takes a long, slow retreat. "God! Kurt, please, just... _Ugh_!" Kurt snaps his hips and buries himself in Blaine, his own voice giving a high counterpoint to Blaine's low grunt. Slow withdrawals, followed by heavy thrusts are reminiscent of a battering ram, and they both cry out each time they're joined. Half a dozen strokes later, Kurt's hair is darkening and his body starting to shine with sweat. He shifts so he can lean on his arms, hands planted on the bed with his wrists tight against the narrowest part of Blaine's torso. His thrusts become more even, and they both pant between cries of each other's names.

"Getting...close..." Kurt grunts after several long minutes of writhing, skin-slapping fucking.

"Can I... Can we...move? Hands...and knees?" Blaine gasps in response. Kurt moves back and adds lube as Blaine repositions. Kneading the gorgeous flesh for a moment before he spreads Blaine's cheeks, Kurt slides back inside with a smooth rocking of his hips. His smaller, tight ass clenches rhythmically as he rolls his torso like a stripper, eliciting a long wail from Blaine. "Kurt, yes! Right there! Like that! Aaahhh..." Blaine sobs, burying his face in the bedding.

Kurt whimpers with each stroke, biting his lips, his face screwed up in concentration. He speeds up and Blaine's cries get louder and louder until Blaine wails and starts shaking and shuddering. Kurt humps hard and fast and then curls tight against Blaine's back as his back ripples and he shouts.

Their bodies shiver and quake for long moments, tension rolling through both of them in waves that wring more groans and mewls from them.

Then they simultaneously collapse prone on the bed, breathing hard.

Kurt moves first, rolling off Blaine and onto his back with his limbs limply sprawled. Blaine turns and curls into Kurt, who flops an arm around him.

"God, I love you," Kurt breathes. A mumble from the bedding where Blaine's face is buried prompts a pat to the younger boy's back and--

_The power went out. Kurt startled, looking away from the dark laptop screen to Brittany._

_"It didn't finish uploading," he said, relieved._

_"You're a horrible person, Kurt Hummel. That video could have solved everyone's problems. It showed what real love looks like. You've killed the chance for a perfect world."_

_Footsteps came through the open door._

_"Did I get it in time?" Blaine asked. "I just hit the main on the breaker panel; did it work?"_

_Kurt tore his eyes away from Brittany's crying face._

_"You did it, honey. Thank you so much," Kurt replied, glancing uncertainly at Brittany before he snatched the thumb drive out of the side of the laptop and went to his boyfriend and hugged him._

_"Brittany, how could you--"_

_"Shh. She thought she was doing the right thing," Kurt stopped Blaine's angry, accusatory rant before it could really start._

_"Yeah, because what the Internet needs is more porn, especially underage porn. We really should have waited for my birthday to record that."_

_"That's enough, Blaine. She feels bad enough." Kurt looked at Brittany again. Her shoulders shook and she was seriously crying. "Brit, this is for the best, okay? Trust me."_

_She sniffled and shrugged, and Kurt led Blaine out to where he'd haphazardly parked the Navigator across the Pierce's driveway._

_They were nearly at Kurt's house before Blaine finally spoke. He'd been sulking resentfully, but Kurt had ignored it as he pondered Brittany's ideas._

_"I don't understand why you're not mad at her: I'm furious," Blaine said._

_Kurt sighed. "She... Look, you know how she can sometimes say things that sound ridiculous but are really wise, too? She...she told me that our video showed real love and would have brought about world peace."_

_Blaine's jaw dropped. "She doesn't really-you don't believe she's right, do you? Like you said, it's ridiculous."_

_Kurt pulled into his own driveway and put the SUV in park, frowning before he turned to Blaine with a sad smile. "Of course not, but..." He took Blaine's hand in his and looked deeply into the love of his life's eyes. "It's kind of a beautiful thought, isn't it? That love could be the answer to all the problems in the world? **Our** love?"_

_All the fight drained out of Blaine and his eyes grew soft. Kurt was so jaded, so hard and cynical, that it was especially poignant to hear him say something so romantic._

_"It's beautiful, yes. **You** are. Our love is. Oh, Kurt, I love you so much."_

_They kissed, and for that moment, at the very least, all of their problems were solved._


End file.
